The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste
by ZombieSailor
Summary: After the death of his beloved parents, Edward Richtofen is taken in by a family friends, Ludvig and Samantha Maxis. But strange things have been occurring since Doctor Maxis had been tampering with small amounts of element 115. Really Bad at summaries! D:


**Hello everyone. So here is the thing... I have been trapped within the Edward Richtofen Fandom on Tumblr and after reading a lot of theories I have decided to make up this weird collaboration involving Edward, Samantha, and Maxis. NOTHING SEXUAL BETWEEN ALL THREE OF THEM. I may add a little EdwardXSamantha seeing as I had made them around the same age or I may keep it on a friend based level but we will see how that goes. **

**I hope you all enjoy this little story. I know how bad I am with updating so I will be keeping the chapters very short so that many of you will love me again...**

* * *

Chapter One

Knocking on Deaths Door

It was raining, pouring in fact. The clouds weaved their way together engulfing the sky within a grey shroud among the few people who stood beneath it. Dressed in all black, three people stood huddled under individual umbrellas, eyes casted down upon an open grave. The wind blew effortlessly between the group causing one of the smaller individuals to shiver.

"Go wait in the car, Samantha." came the voice of the larger individual. The small girl looked up at the man who still hadn't moved an inch since they had arrived at the spot hours before. Her eyes fell back upon the boy on the other side. His eyes still held down, his body as stiff as stone, she was compelled to say something to him yet she shifted her eyes back to the ground before turning to run for the car. The two stood in silence a bit longer after Samantha had left.  
"I know how awful this must be for you,"  
There was no response back. The man shifted his gaze to the young boy to his right. He stared long and hard before continuing. "It is an unfortunate happening for all of us, Edward."

Edward remained still, eyes burning into the grave. The man let out a sigh before facing Edward. Lowing himself down to his level, the man began to speak once again. "Edward listen to me, It is ok to feel certain things at this moment in time. I know how hard this all was for you. But you must focus on the future my boy," The man put his hand on Edwards shoulder "Your parents have placed the up most trust in me to look after you... You are a smart boy Edward. You're family had such big plans for you..." Edwards eyes where suddenly upon him, causing a minor break within the mans sentence. "And I intend to see them through."

Picking himself up, the man began to walk towards the car. "Come now Edward, we would not want to keep Samantha waiting." Edward remained still for a few more minutes, taking in the situation once more. It happened so fast. It happened to soon. It must have been a mistake. Anything reasoning for this tragic event was suddenly erased. There was no logical explanation for his parents death, none that he could see. It wasn't due to toxins or old age, life threatening illnesses or an allergic reaction. It was almost like they where gone just for the sake of being gone. Edward clenched his fists before running towards the car. This place had made him feel sick, just like every other place in this world.

* * *

The ride home was just as the rest of the day had been, silent. Edward's view was focused upon the many things that passed by on the street while Samantha eyes kept straying from her own window to his hollow form. Although Samantha had wanted to talk to Edward she knew better than to disobey her fathers warnings. She was specifically told not to say one word to Edward until they had gotten home. She knew how upsetting it was to lose a parent but even she didn't react the same way that Edward had. She cried to say the least at her own mothers funeral yet soon after she was fine. She had her teddy and thats who made her feel better thats who took her mind off of the negativity that the real world had to offer.

Once in the drive way Samantha just couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to talk!  
"Hey Eddie, you wanna play?"  
Edward just shook his head and continued to enter the house. Samantha frowned at his response. She wasn't too fond of the word no nor did she hear it often. Edward stopped short as he opened the door turning back. Samantha's facial expressions picked up at the sight yet soon fell as quickly as they had come when she herd him say, "Mister Maxis, is it alright if I spend the remainder of the day in my room?"

"Of course my boy, I will send my assistant up when dinner is ready." Edward nodded his head and continued on the path to his room, Maxis in pursuit.

Samantha was hurt at the thought of not playing at least one game together. She pulled the teddy bear that was hanging lifelessly within her hand to face her. Staring deeply into its charcoal button eyes she sighed. "Looks like its just you and me teddy." Lowering the bear back to her side, Samantha trotted into the house.

* * *

"So Sophia, have you gathered anymore information from our operatives in America?" Maxis asked as he cut into his dinner. Sophia's eyes lit up at the question.

"Well Doctor," she began, "Our operatives have disclosed that the Americans have in fact found a small fragment of the element and have locked it up within the Nevada base. However I feel as if this small amount of 115 will be of little concern to our operation. In short, we truly have nothing to fear as we continue our project."  
The two continued to discuss work matters while the children ate across from each other in silence. Samantha glanced up at Edward to see him staring back at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back, knowing what it meant instantly. Finishing their food quickly the two rushed to Samantha's room and locked the door.

Grabbing at the model town hidden underneath her bed, Edward set up the characters. Samantha placed teddy at the end of the model and took her own set of characters out.

"It's my turn."

"No its not, Eddy"  
"You don't even know how to play properly..."

Samantha rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Eddy, look you can even be this guy this time!"  
Handing Edward the small wooden character, his eyes lit up. It was his favorite. Edward smiled in response before placing his Nazi officers hat upon his head.  
"You ready, 'Doctor'?" Samantha questioned with a mocking tone.

"You bet." Came his reply.  
Samantha looked to teddy, before its eyes flashed red and sucking Edward into a dark abyss.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Yay for chapter one! I hope all you Richtofen fans will enjoy this story!**

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWW**


End file.
